Yun And Jae
by llama ajol
Summary: It is the story of the journey about two people who are not looking for each other but find each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Yun and Jae;

Author : Yong ~;

Rating : T;

Genre : Romance, Drama;

Length : Chaptered;

Character(s) : Uknow Yunho, Kim Jaejoong;

Note : Uknow Yunho belongs to SM Entertainment. Kim Jaejoong belongs to CJes. This fanfiction is my remake of Line Mobile Drama 'Nic and Mar'. Although, the plot and the storyline belong to Naver Line but, the story of this fanfiction belongs to me;

Warning : I won't make any profit from this fanfiction and please, forgive my grammar cos English is my third language; and

Foreword :

_"Jae, thanks for the warmth that you gave to me in the cup of coffee, a pair of gloves, and your smile." _

_"I, you, and us, there's like no changing between us. It seems that the distance never exist." _

_"Walking around Paris with you. Jae, today, you were colouring my day and suddenly I want tomorrow never comes and I want my day stop right here. I want spend my every days like this." _

_"Should I go or not?" _

_"So, why don't you be her boyfriend?" _

_"Why are you saying something like that?" _

_"So, what do you want?" _

_"Jae, I have a question. According to you, if you never file a lawsuit against SM Entertainment, are we still being together?"  
_

* * *

I'm just the publisher for this fanfiction and I dont own this fanfiction but I got a permission from the original author to post it on my account. Once this fanfiction ends, I'll translate it into bahasa. So, don't worry if you guys who couldn't read english very well cos I'll translate it for you. Though, this it's not mine, but please don't forget to like, follow, and/or review this fanfiction. Jya ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own this fanfiction but I got a permission from the original author to post it on my account. I'll translate it into bahasa. So, don't worry if you guys who couldn't read english very well cos I'll translate it for you. Though, this it's not mine, but please don't forget to like, follow, and/or review this fanfiction. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Paris_

Paris, Winter, 2019

It is the story of the journey of two people who are not looking for each other but find each other.

Today was my first day in Paris, France and I was walking around this town. It seemed this town didn't change much just like the last time when I was working in this town, few years ago. But, the most thing that I always remember when I was in this town is when I and my boys were working together for our photobook called _'Bonjour Paris'_. Ah those the best days for me in the past that I really miss so much. Especially him, yes, I'm longing for him so much.

I was walking around the street near Effiel Tower. The weather was so cold, though I was wearing my brown winter jacket and my pale blue beanie, I wanted a cup of hot coffee. Maybe, it would warm me up. So, I was looking for food truck or food stall around this area. It didn't take many time to found it cos v_oila_, I found a food stall at the sidewalk across the street.

"_Bonjour_, can I have a cup of hot coffe?", I said in english cos I couldn't speak french fluently.

"_Oui, monsiuer_. With sugar?"

"Yes, please." I waited.

I didn't wait too long to have my coffee cos the seller handed me my coffee and the sugar after that.

"_Merci_", I said and gave him the money.

I drank my coffee instantly and continuing my walking around the city. Suddenly, I remember that I should send a text to my friends in Seoul when I landed in Paris. I took my phone in my winter jacket pocket and open my LINE and sent a text to them.

"In Paris right now. Guys, do you know a nice travel book about Paris?" I sent It to them.

"Why did you look for the book? You won't need it dude. It's better if you ask someone who used to live in Paris." Replied by Donghae.

"So, who?"

"Jae was in Paris too. Why don't you ask him?" Heechul gave a response.

He was In Paris too? I asked to myself. I wonder should I contact him or not? It been so long we didn't meet and contact each other for almost 10 years. It was so long time, wasn't it?

But, I searched his number in my phonebook in the end. I just have his old number and I don't know whether it still active or not. Lucky me cos he have LINE with his old number. So, I started the chat to him. I sent him the picture of Eiffle Tower that I just took and informed him that I was in Paris too.

...

While I was waiting for his response, I sat at the bench on the sidewalk. Will he read my text or not? I was really nervous so I couldn't sit quietly. I moved around the bench, I sat then stand up near the bench again and again. Once in while I stand up, I rubbed my palms cos the weather was so cold and I forgot to brought my gloves.

When I backed to sit at the bench, I heard the notification sound of my LINE. I checked it and it was like miracle for me cos he replied my chat.

"You are in Paris? What are you doing?" I read his text with a smile and instantly I replied his text.

"I was in my holiday."

"It's such a coincidence, you and I were in Paris right now. Were you intentionally doing it? Cos you want to meet me, right?"

"Haha, you're really have high confidence. You're narcissistic." I texted him with a smile that is reflected from the corner of my lips. "Cos we were in the same town, why don't we meet up?"

...

I was lying down on the grass in the park to took a nap while I waited for him. If you looked at me when I was waking up from my nap, you would see me woke up with a smile. Yeah, I didn't know why but I felt so happy today. I would meet him today after a long time. I couldn't wait for it.

After that I went to the place that would be our rendezvous place. The place was near the outdoor ice-skating rink. I could see a carousel from that site. I looked at my watch to check the time. I didn't realize that there was someone who come closer to me until he handed me a cup of coffe and I took it.

"My coffee, lil a bit of sugar." He said with smiling while handed me a cup of coffee.

That was the first sentence that he said to me after a long time we didn't meet. I saw he was wearing a pale blue fur coat, and white beret hat and I saw he had a cup of coffee too in his hand which wearing a pair of pale blue gloves. The fur coat, hat, and glove have matching combination. He's so fashionable and cute as always.

"_Bonjour._" I said and then I hugged him. After that we let go of our arms. Honestly I wanted hug him a lil bit longer.

"You still remember it?" I asked him with disbelief expression but still, I smiled to him too. He didn't forget my habit. I'm so happy.

"I do." He said to me confidently.

"Oh yeah?" And then we walked together searching for a nice spot to talk.

If you asked me what I felt when I finally met him, it was _retrouvailles_, the happiness of meeting again after a long time. After we found the nice spot, we stopped there. We stopped right near the fence of the ice-skating rink and started to drink coffee and talk to each other.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked the same question that he gave to me on LINE.

"Vacation. And you?"

"I'm working here. A few days ago I was in New York for shooting and same in Paris too. I was shooting for my new movie. I'm lil bit hectic in here, y'know." Then, he sipped his coffee.

"Oh, that's nice." Then, I sipped my coffee too.

"By the way, I heard from heenim _hyung_ that lately you often traveling alone. Why did you do that? Did you ask Soo Man songsaenim permission? And where's my soulfighter? Did he had completed his military service at the end of the last August?" He looked at me with his curious eyes.

"Oh, oh, hold on Jae. You asked to much and you talked so fast, I can't get it. It always be your bad habits for me, hahaha." I always happy when I teased him like this cos I can see his pouty lips. Damn it, he's so cute and I wanna kiss him right now. Okay, enough Yunho, stop your daydreaming, hahaha. I talked to myself.

"Please Jae, don't make a face like that. I can't resist you pouty lips, hahaha"

"Yah, Jung Yunho, you punk!" He started to hit my back.

"No no no, Jae. Please stop or I won't answer your questions!" Then he stopped.

"Yeah, I admit it cos I want to see new places and see what's the different. When I was traveling, I made a conclusion that all the people seem to be different but apparently they're same." I looked at him and he just smirked.

"If you asked me did I ask Soo Man _songsaenim_ permission? I'm confidently will saying yes! Yes, I asked his permission. But, he gave me a mission. And about your soulfighter, he was preparing his solo album."

"My Changmin is always diligent, isn't it? So, what's the mission?" he asked me curiously, but I was lil bit jealous when he called my brother My Changmin. I wanted him to call me 'My Yunho' again.

"I won't tell you cos it's a secret." I was laughing and for one more time for today I could see his pouty lips.

"Ah, you're stingy to me Yun. But, fine, after this I won't tell my secret to you." I could tell that he was angry from his gestures. He pouted his lips and he crossed his hands on his chest.

"Do you have a secret that you never told to me?" I asked him. I hope he wouldn't angry anymore.

"A lot, _uri_ leader-sshi! Every body has its own secrets, y'know! And by the way, how's your son, Taepoong?" though he answered me with his angry expression, I didn't mind cos at least he answered me and he asked me about Taepoong. It meant he still wanted to talking to me. But, I didn't know that he would ask me about Taepoong.

"He's fine, I think." He could see my sad face when I answered him.

"Why didn't you sure about it, Yun?" he looked at my eyes.

"A long time ago, he got his new owner. He's not my pet anymore for almost 5 years. I couldn't call him as my son anymore, Jae." I was holding back my tears when I said it.

"Oh, I'm sorry too hear that Yunho. I don't even know if he got new owner. Don't be sad, please." He patted my back.

Oh My God, he was so cute when he begged me with his puppy eyes. I always love his eyes.

"No, Jae. It's fine. I was so grateful when he got a new owner cos I didn't have time to pet him when I was so busy back then. " I pretended that I was fine.

"Are you sure if you're fine?" he looked at my face. He wanted to see I was lying or not. He seemed know the truth.

"Yes, I'm fine Jae." I emptied my cup of coffee.

"Yun, did you remember when we always take a walk to the park at night with Taepoong and Vick and one day when we were still in the park, suddenly, then rain came and we ran as fast as we could, looking for a shelter with our dogs?" He sipped his coffee.

"I remember it Jae. It was one of those good days for me in the past." I smiled and I could see he was smiling too.

"So, when did you arrive in this town?" I saw he took his last sip to his coffee.

"This morning."

"Jet lag?"

"I don't feel it."

"Did you have lunch?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want to eat?"

"Sure." We walked together searching for a garbage-can to threw our cups and searching for something to eat.

...

When we were walking together passing a lot of shop, suddenly he stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait! If you want, this is my favorite baker's shop. Do you want to take a look?" And we entered that shop.

I was looking around and I saw all the variant colour of the macaroon in display.

"Jae, this macaroon seems so tasty." I pointed the macaroons in display.

"Macaroon? I don't really like it Yun." He put his hands in his coat pocket.

"It's too sweet, right?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"I love sweet." And I heard Jaejoong said, "I don't like sweet thing", quietly.

"Do you want it Yun?"

Cos I heard that he didn't like macaroon, I changed my mind instantly.

"I think sandwich is find." I looked for sandwich and took it. He seemed confused.

"What's that?" He asked me when I took the sandwich.

"It's chicken, Jae." I showed him my sandwich.

"Okay, I want tuna then." He took the tuna sandwich.

After that I paid our sandwichs and got out from the shop.

"Where will we go Jae?" I asked him when we stopped at the front of the shop.

"There, Yun." He pointed his finger to the place which he meant.

Then, I asked him to hand me the plastic bag cos I would bring it for us. He handed me and he saw my hands. He realized that I didn't wearing a pair of gloves.

"Yun, you didn't wearing your gloves?" he seemed so worry.

"I forgot to bring it." I chuckled.

"Oh my God, why didn't you wear mine?" I saw him remove his gloves and gave it to me.

"You don't mind?" I asked with disbelief eyes. Men, he's so gentle. He's still my gentle Jaejoong who didn't mind to sacrificing himself for other people. But wait, had I still have right to call him as like that? You have to know your place Yunho. I said to myself.

"I don't mind Yun. I'd used to it." While I was wearing his gloves, he was way ahead. I looked at him from behind and he was looking back for me with his smile.

"Jae, thanks for the warmth that you gave to me in the cup of coffee, a pair of gloves, and your smile." I said to myself.

...

* * *

Please dont forget to like, follow, and/or review this fanfiction. See you on the next chap and jya ne!


End file.
